


Definitely Not Cute

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, But don't quote me on that, Fluff, I'm Pretty Sure Ron Has A Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Pre-Slash Pairing, Ron WAS Oblivious--Now He's Not, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Living with Harry Potter for seven years, Ron thought he would've noticed how annoying he found Harry's glasses. They just slipped down his nose all the time, and Ron only wanted to push them back up. And run his hands through Harry's hair. And he sometimes stared when Harry walked around without a shirt on. That was normal, right?





	Definitely Not Cute

Seven years of living with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had somehow never noticed how annoying the black-haired teen's glasses were. They slipped down Harry's nose a lot, Ron noticed, and Harry couldn't be bothered to push them back up half the time. When Harry had been younger, his glasses would always come back from summers with the Dursleys snapped or shattered. To top it all off, they were just ugly.

No one liked ugly glasses. Ron was _definitely_ one of the people who thought that Harry could use new, more stylish ones. Ron didn't think that they were cute, or that they were endearing, and he didn't sometimes day-dream about pushing them back up Harry's nose, either. He did not do that, never.

After years of telling himself that he didn't like the glasses; that he associated them with brokenness and Harry's abusive family; that they made Harry look unattractive.

Ron shook his head and stopped that train of thought, because he wasn't sure what was odder: the fact that he was thinking about the attractiveness of his best mate, or that he knew that he didn't believe that Harry could be unattractive. Ron was oblivious at the worst of times, but he did realize that it was completely possible that he had—Merlin forbid—feelings for Harry.

Ron couldn't be blamed, though. It wasn't his fault that Harry had the quirkiest personality ever, said the funniest things, had unruly hair that Ron just wanted to touch and run his fingers through, or that he let those damn glasses slide down his nose all the time.

Ron felt like he should've realized that there was something between them _before_ he'd moved into a flat with him after they graduated Hogwarts. Things with Hermione hadn't worked out, and Ginny and Harry had a mutual break-up.

It was bloody difficult to ignore the pounding of his heart when Harry smiled at him, now that Ginny wasn't hanging off his arm anymore. It was hard not to stare when Harry walked around in only his pajama pants, hair ruffled more than usual, glasses askew, because Hermione wasn't in their flat all the time to look between them with keen eyes.

Like now, when Harry was making breakfast for the two of them (something that felt suspiciously like Ron's heart swelled at the fact that it was _Harry_ and _Ron_ ; not three, not four, but just the two of them). His hair was standing up more than usual, and Ron just wanted to lean over and run his fingers through it.

As Ron watched, Harry's glasses slowly slipped down his face. His arm seemed to move on its own accord as he reached over and slowly pushed them back up Harry's nose.

The answering flush of tanned skin and Harry's small smile was enough to convince Ron that maybe he wasn't the only one who liked it being _just them_.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, I'm pretty sure that there is such thing as a glasses kink. The prompt: [Word] Glasses. Did I get it in there enough, you think? xD  
>  Please leave kudos and/or comment if you liked it!


End file.
